


You're My Best Something

by baker_and_fangirl



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Best Something, Carver's a tit, Creative swears, F/M, Hawke and Varric don't know what they are but they are something, cuddling and reassurances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baker_and_fangirl/pseuds/baker_and_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Carver joins the Templers, Hawke drops off the map for several days. Varric invites her in from the cold and they get to talk without the others. Sometimes you just need to relax with your best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Best Something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haipollai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haipollai/gifts).



> I wrote this as part of the Hightown Funk challenge for haipollai. I hope you enjoy it!

Things quickly had gone to shit after they made it back to the surface and Varric couldn’t even find it in him to be surprised. Given his luck, it shouldn’t have been a shock to anyone. At least now they had a pile of money to play with, which Isabela and Fenris were using to buy an unreasonable amount of alcohol. Hawke on the other hand, had not shown up to the Hanged Man for three days. Leandra had even shown up looking for her wayward daughter since the Templers were not welcoming to the family of new recruits so she was stuck with Marian and wanted for them to go over the decorating for the Amell mansion.

_(and Varric wasn’t going to commit on it because he knew Hawke loved her mother regardless and he would not say anything bad about her mother, although Carver was fair game)_

And he told her flatly that he didn’t know where she was and last saw her when they entered the city but that Hawke didn’t seem to give two shits about the house as long there was room for Pup.

But Hawke didn’t show up to go over their finances, and she didn’t show up to tell Merrill all about the Deep Roads, and she got final say on the batch of letters to Carver which consisted of drawing of dicks, naughty limericks, extremely detailed drawings courtesy of Isabela so those were waiting on his table for her to look over.

He sat back and sighed. He still had that stupid song Hawke had hummed the whole way through the Deep Roads in his head and he could hear it faintly. Maker, it was an awful song and she loved making every single person on the expedition miserable with it. Fenris was on the edge of strangling her and Isabela started singing it with her in a round –

“- sing a song, yes, a travel song, when ya gotta go somewhere - ”

And why was that hellish song coming through his window?

“- sing a song, hit the road, forget the maps, forget the guides - ”

He opened the window and looked out over the not-dark darkness of late night Kirkwall. Glancing over to the right his face dropped because seriously, what the fuck. “Hawke what are you doing.”

Hawke was sitting in a nest, which don’t get him started he couldn’t make that shit up, that was growing out of the eaves. Intertwined branches from a nearby tree, stone from the wall, and those pretty vines with blue glowing flowers that matched her eyes, had created a perch for his best friend and muse high above street. The moon cast a shadow over her face as she rubbed her nose, the swipe of red standing out against her skin and hair. “Just chilling, you know, shooting the breeze.” She snapped her fingers and a poof of glitter drifted in his direction. He was going to have glitter in his hair for weeks, fuck. Her eyes darted down, and his own followed, absently ruffling his hair, more glitter falling out.

Templers on patrol.

Of fucking course.

He held out a hand. “Come on you ham, I’ve got a good bottle that should really be shared with someone who will appreciate it and I’m pretty sure that Isabela has completely lost all sense of taste due to the well stuff she drinks.”

~ ~ ~

Somehow drinking turned into cards, which turned into more drinking and lounging on his bed, talking about pretty much everything (all of Varric’s best chapter ideas came from late night chats with Hawke and if most of those scenes happened to be star struck confessions or banter between a married couple it was a complete coincidence) when the topic of Carver. His tankard rested on the side table, while Marian balanced her half full one on her stomach, watching the ceiling. One candle remained, almost burnt out but still giving enough light to make Hawke’s face look soft around the edges.

“So, has Junior always been such a massive tit or what.”

Marian laughed, but the sound was hollow and sad. “Not always, but it isn’t exactly a new thing. He’s more aggressive about being an ass.” Her stomach rose and fell with her breathing. “He’s always wanted to be in charge but as you can tell, he lacks the charisma to make people care and he’s too selfish to care about the problems of others. I’ve just always been an easy target for him to be angry at.”

“I don’t know, I think that your father would be a good one. Maybe your mother.”

She huffed through her nose. “Mad at a father who he idolized and a mother who could barely get out of bed? It was easier to be mad at me, the one who actually managed everything. It was sad, he and Bethany were such a sweet babies.” Varric watched her face, her eyes going soft as she remembered the two siblings she lost. “I loved the baby stage, Carver would let me hold him for hours and never once complained about my singing voice.”

“Probably because he couldn’t talk yet.”

She smacked him with the back of her hand and left it there as he let out a soft ‘ow’ before he reached up and took her hand in his.

“Do you actually think he’ll turn you over?”

She finished her drink and then set the cup on the floor. “It’s possible. He did it once.”

Varric sat up at that. “Seriously? I never thought of him as that much of a shithead.”

Marian shrugged. “We were young, and it was before Bethany came into her magic so he just wanted me gone so our family wouldn’t have to relocate. Father intercepted him before he could actually get there though. I never saw him so angry with any of us.”

“That’s a legitimate reason to be angry! Fuck I’m angry about it!” Varric was still horrified at how fucked this family was. The youngest tries to turn his older sister over to the Templers, acted like a total tit, and then abandoned his mother to join the same group at the first hint that his older sister was dead and somehow, he was still the favorite. “Why is your family all fucking floppy ballsacks?”

Hawke’s out of control laugh, the one that turned her into a snorting, wheezing mess chased the away the angry red haze from his vision and Varric flopped back to lay next to her. She wiggled under the lavish covers and grinned at him before swiping the pillow out from under his head. He grumbled and grabbed one from behind him, fluffing it a bit before the last candle swished out. The two of them got settled, Hawke easing his hair tie and Varric holding her hands between his, warming them to a degree that didn’t feel like death (he suspected that all her time working with earth and cold made her freezing to the touch but would suck the heat out of everyone and everything). They stayed like that, quiet and holding when Varric found his voice.

“Why didn’t you come here first?” He thought he hid the hurt rather well.

She tucked her head into his shoulder. “Varric, you’re – we’re – this was going to be the first place that Carver would have sent them. I wasn’t going to set the eye of the Templers on you. You’re already covering up for Merrill and Anders, adding me to the list would have been way too suspicious.”

“Bullshit. I could hide you all while blindfolded.”

Hawke’s head bobbed in a nod. “Yes yes, I am impressed by your roguish charms. Either way, I’m going to stay here until Mother gets all that house and nobility nonsense taken care of.”

“What makes you think I have the room for you big human body in my bed?”

“You always have room for me Varric. I’m your best everything.”

He huffed in her hair. “I’d hate to see you fall out of that nest and end up a pretty smear.”

She nuzzled the base of his neck. “Aww, you think I’m pretty?” She finished it off with a yawn.

“Goodnight Hawke.” “Night Varric. You’re my best something.”

That was what they were, wasn’t it. Best somethings. Not lovers but just as intimate, closer then best friends. They clicked together like the gears in Bianca and worked just as well. She was his best something, even if he didn’t know what that ‘something’ was. “Same here.”


End file.
